Fractures of the proximal humerus may occur due to injury or weakened bone. Often, the proximal humerus fractures at different points into multiple fragments, such as the greater tuberosity, the lesser tuberosity, the head, and the shaft. Such fractures may require the replacement of the proximal humerus with an implant. The implant generally consists of a head, neck, and stem.
To insure that the implant is properly positioned at the proximal humerus, a positioning jig may be used. Conventional positioning jigs typically engage either an exterior or interior portion of the remaining humerus as well as the trial implant and/or the permanent implant. Such positioning jigs permit joint reduction with the trial as well as use of the jig to position the permanent implant in substantially the same position as the trial.
While current fracture jigs are suitable for their intended uses, they are all subject to improvement. The present invention provides a simplified, easy to use, and efficient fracture jig device, system, and method for positioning both a trial implant and a permanent implant at an injury site.